


The Farmer's Daughter

by sowidsnake



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Depression, Eventual homophobia, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, eva is fucking dead lol, mgs3 ages, oops this was gonna be something else but then turned into a fantasy drabble i suck, yes theres magic in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowidsnake/pseuds/sowidsnake
Summary: In a world a little different than our own, technology and medical attention were considered luxuries that only the elite could afford. Royalty had cars with engines and vaccines, while poor peasants were stuck in the past, the streets were something out of medieval times, with the same technologies and practices and even clothing and vehicles as those times. Despite being able to help the lower classes, the rulers of the land kept all of their riches to themselves and continued to live lavishly, while the lower classes struggled to keep each other alive and fed. These were truly dark times, and people thought they would never end.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot, Bosselot - Relationship, EVA/Ocelot (metal gear) (mentioned), big boss/eva (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Farmer's Daughter

In a world a little different than our own, technology and medical attention were considered luxuries that only the elite could afford. Royalty had cars with engines and vaccines, while poor peasants were stuck in the past, the streets were something out of medieval times, with the same technologies and practices and even clothing and vehicles as those times. Despite being able to help the lower classes, the rulers of the land kept all of their riches to themselves and continued to live lavishly, while the lower classes struggled to keep each other alive and fed. These were truly dark times, and people thought they would never end.

-

John hated the rain. It was cold, and wet, and sad. He hated how the wind and drops of rain chilled him through his thin, poor quality clothing down to his core. It didn’t make him walk down the street any slower. John dragged his feet along the brick, through puddles on the sidewalk. Work took it out of him, every day. Every morning at the crack of dawn, before even any birds would even think about chirping, John would wake, and walk all the way through and out of town to go to work. He worked for a local farmer outside of town in exchange for part of his profit after harvest and free meals year round. John didn’t have much money, but he got by comfortably. Except for today. John wished for a coat, or an umbrella, or something. The rain had completely soaked his clothes, but instead of running for shelter, he let the rain continue to saturate his hair and drip down his face. He was too tired to do any differently.

Down the stone brick sidewalk, he saw a man running towards him, his clothes just as wet as his own. The man was wearing a thick beanie, a scarf, and a big coat, at least protecting him slightly from the cold. John moved over to the side of the sidewalk to give the man running some space, but the man stopped in front of him. He seemed lost. John normally knew everyone on his route home, but this man wasn’t a regular on this street. Nonetheless, John noticed a strong familiarity to someone he knew, but couldn’t quite place. His nose was straight and proud, and his soft grey eyes looked at him with an unusual intensity. His mouth was covered by his long, red scarf. 

“Excuse me sir, do you have a watch?” His voice was muffled by the scarf, but John was certain he’d seen this man somewhere before. John shook his head. “I don’t go by a watch sir. I go by where the sun is in the sky.” The man looked up at the grey cloudy overhang. He made a noise that John couldn’t make out. “Well, do you happen to know what street we’re on?” The man asked, pulling his scarf farther over his face. John told him the name of the street and the man thanked him for his time. He watched as the man began to run down the street in the opposite direction of the way he was going. 

John’s house was more of a shack than anything. It had a furnace, a table, and a small sad mattress in the corner that he had salvaged from a landfill. When he got inside his little shack, he slowly peeled his wet clothes off and draped them over the single chair at the table. The inside of the shack wasn’t much warmer than the rain outside, but it was better, and it protected John from the elements. He ruffled his hair, shaking most of the water out of it. He changed into a set of thick, warm long underwear he didn’t dare wear out of the house in fear of it being ripped, or stained, or someone seeing him with aristocrat level clothes. The warmth enveloped his body and he took a moment to close his eyes and savor it. 

The wind outside whipped around his shack and made a loud howling, and he remembered that he still needed to start his furnace. John shuffled his way over to the pile of wood next to the furnace and picked up a few split logs. They were nice and dry, and he was sure they would burn wonderfully. Tucking them under his arm, he used his free hand to open the door to the heat machine, and threw them inside. John took the box of matches off the top of the furnace and struck one on the side of the box, and the little fire wooshed to light. He shielded the tiny flame as he guided it into the furnace and lit a small branch sticking out on one of the logs. 

After a few minutes of nursing the fire, he felt the sweet warmth of the furnace heating up his small little home. It was cozy and calm, the slow roar of the fire creating a relaxing background noise. John was poor, and had no friends or family. He lived in a shack that would be too small for anyone else. His job was long and excruciating work. But John lived comfortably. He was content by himself, with his simple little shack, and he didn’t mind eating table scraps from the farmer’s family. Doing odd jobs for the farmer was thanks for doing so. He lived well. You could even say he thrived. But sometimes, being alone was too much.

That night, John laid on his little mattress, awake. Restless. He longed and ached for the touch of another. He hadn’t even thought of anyone in a romantic way in a long time, after the passing of Eva, the farmer’s daughter, who died of polio after the farmer was unable to pay for the vaccination. She was a beautiful young girl with deep blue eyes and long blonde hair, and she and John had been sweethearts for quite some time before she passed. She would sing to John as he worked, and after dinner she would sit with him on the loveseat inside of the farmhouse next to the fireplace and teach him to read. John missed her sweet voice and encouraging yet pushy personality, and the softness of her hands against his scars from the war lost against the kingdom to the east. 

John didn’t let the loss of Eva hold him back from continuing work, or carrying on with life. Of course it bothered him, but he wouldn’t let himself stop living on like she would’ve wanted or let other people see him suffer. But he hated himself for her loss. He blamed himself for not being able to save her, despite knowing that there was nothing he could’ve done. The vaccine was 3,000 units, more than he could ever hope to make in a year. There truly was nothing he could do but hold her and cry as she passed away in his arms. He spent all his time with her as she was sick in hopes of being sick too, and passing away with her. He never contracted the virus. He hated himself for it. It had been a year since she passed, and John still found himself with his arms around himself, crying himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> update by next wednesday!! if i think of anything else i should put down here ill add it but im rlly busy right now and i just want to post this


End file.
